The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an information handling system chassis foot.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Most IHSs are housed in an IHS chassis that houses some or all of the components of the IHS. When the IHS chassis is placed on a work surface, there may not be enough friction between the IHS chassis and the work surface, which can result in the IHS chassis sliding relative to the work surface.
Typically, in order to increase the coefficient of friction between the IHS chassis and the work surface such that the IHS chassis will not slide relative to the work surface, rubber elastomer feet are adhered to the bottom surface of the IHS chassis. These feet are also used to protect the hard disk drive in the IHS chassis by reducing shock responses when the chassis is dropped. Conventional methods for coupling the feet to the IHS chassis include applying an adhesive between the foot and the IHS chassis to secure the foot to the IHS chassis.
However, such conventional methods are susceptible to the peeling or shearing off of the feet from the IHS chassis. This can be a result of the foot being made of a compliant, flexible material that is sandwiched between the rigid IHS chassis and the rigid work surface such that when the IHS chassis is slid across the work surface, the foot may roll, shear, and/or peel away from the IHS chassis. This can also be due to most feet being at least partially fabricated from a silicone material that doesn't bond well to the adhesive, and/or the process by which the adhesive is applied to the foot and/or the IHS chassis. In some cases, to ensure proper adhesion, very detailed adhesive bonding processes that depend on controlling the application pressure, time, and temperature, and guaranteeing a contaminant free environment must be used to adhere the feet to the IHS chassis. This can raise costs and manufacture times for the IHS chassis.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for an IHS chassis foot absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.